Tabla objetos
by Chia S.R
Summary: Reto de las tablas. Parejas distintas. One-shot o drables.
1. Chapter 1

**Tabla objetos:** Ordenador.

**Pareja:** Inui-Sakuno.

**Advertencias:** Ooc, pareja crac.

_Ordenador._

Apagó el ordenador y se estiró, bostezando sonoramente antes de encaminarse hacia la cocina en busca de algo de comer para poder irse a dormir. Se había pasado demasiado tiempo ante el ordenador sin pensar en que las horas pasaban. Finalmente, cuando desconecto recordó que su estómago había rugido por hambre. Unas salchichas con pan harían el descuento a la parte exigente de su anatomía.

Había estado demasiado concentrada en su nuevo proyecto de recetas. Sin embargo, no encontraba una bebida que impresionara a todos. Lo sabía. Todas las que quería exponer ya habían salido o eran demasiado conocidas. Fue así como buscando y buscando, encontró a una persona famosa que había comenzando con una tienda particular y vendía nuevas bebidas. No tenía todavía grandes visitas y esperaba poder sacar alguna cosa de provecho.

Así pues, al día siguiente se plantó con un mapa en las calles, intentando encontrar la tienda. Encontró varias de champán, licor típico japonés, animales y algunas de libros. Pero no había ni rastro de la tienda que buscaba. Había un escampado en la última parada y dónde se dio por vencido. Suspiró cansada.

-Mou… me volví a perder- jadeó- ¿Dónde estará _In Juice_?

-¿Buscas _In Juice_? Yo puedo ayudarte.

Se volvió hacia la persona en cuestión, retrocediendo ligeramente. No fue realmente por miedo o desconfianza, sino más bien por altura. Las gafas brillaron con el contraste del sol rectangularmente. Los negros cabellos cortos se movieron ligeramente con el viento y una sonrisa se amplió en su rostro pálido. Llevaba una botella llena de hiervas e insectos que la hicieron pestañear.

-Sígame- invitó- está ahí mismo.

Señaló una esquina escondida por una de las columnas que cubrían las muchas tiendas y ella casi se sintió empequeñecer. Tan simple de encontrar y ella ni lo encontró. Siguió al hombre hasta el interior de la tienda, esperó mientras se colocaba una bata blanca y posaba las hiervas recogidas sobre una bascula y guardaba los insectos en un bote junto a otros más llenos de esos pequeños animales. Tragó, esperando, pero se sintió demasiado inquieta como para hacerlo.

-Discúlpeme, siento molestarle, pero necesitaría hablar con el señor Sadaharu, el dueño de la tienda- explicó- oh, discúlpeme. Me llamó Sakuno Ryuzaki- se excusó avergonzada por su error- estuve hablando a través de internet y quedamos en encontrarnos esta tarde aquí.

El hombre pareció observarla bajo aquellas cuadradas gafas rectangulares. Movió la cabeza por su bata y frunció el ceño, buscando por encima del limpio mostrador hasta que dio con una pequeña tarjetita, colocándosela. En letras negras ponía el nombre de **Sadaharu Inui**. Perfecto: Había metido la pata.

-Ah… señor Inui…- murmuró- venía para aquella entrevista que le dije o bueno –carraspeó- lo de mi libro y…

Sadaharu alzó la mirada hacia ella, de nuevo, observándola a través de sus gafas. Delgadita, pequeña, de piel sana. ¿Qué demonios podría estar buscando en sus milagrosos jugos? Claro que tampoco podía dejar la oportunidad de hacer publicidad y conocer a alguien nuevo.

-Tengo muestras que puede utilizar- explicó tras costar la sustancia necesaria de las hiervas- venga conmigo.

Ryuzaki afirmó, siguiéndole tímidamente a través de sus instalaciones. Miraba todo con curiosidad e intentaba descubrir algo qué tomar notas. Sonrió para sus adentros. Si esa chica no huía, quizás podría tener algo con ella porque era totalmente su tipo. Aunque eso comenzaba a ser algo como ansiar tocar el cielo. Pero un hombre como él ya tenía ciertas necesidades fuera de su laboratorio de jugos adelgazantes, limpia estómagos, para la piel, para las relaciones sexuales, etc. De necesidades.

-¿Cuál ha sido su última venta?

-Un maxi sex- respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó la tímida muchacha parpadeando confusa.

-Un maxi sex es un jugo elemental relacionado con la impotencia. Ejerce un cien por cien de pronunciación en el sexo varón, otorgándole una pronunciada erección. ¿Le interesa para su novio?

Era una buena forma de saber si estaba cogida o no. Ella sonrojó y retrocedió, negando con las manos y cabeza.

-N-no… n-no tengo- confesó- Solo quería saber… sobre sus recomendaciones para una piel sana, etc. He leído su página web y he visto jugos interesantes para la piel. Mi índice de lectura es más bien femenino y quiero… dar gustos cultivables de belleza.

-Comprendo- sonrió contento. Había una gran oportunidad de lujo y no pensaba perderla.

Se detuvo ante una de las muchas entradas que tenía en sus diferentes puertas de laboratorio. La invitó a entrar en la dependencia. Una sala rojiza que había creado especialmente para estas ocasiones. Le sirvió una Coca-Cola y esperó pacientemente, una gran conversación.

El ordenador junto a la mesita, terminaría siendo el único que cotillaría su futura relación. Si bien era un hombre extraño, tenía sus necesidades sociables. No siempre se debe estar ante la máquina. La carne a veces, puede ser mejor.

**n/a**

No era en plan pareja de golpe y mucho menos otra cosa. Las tablas están entremedias en ellos. No es una pareja que me llame a tope pero la acepto y como comienzo todas las tablas con cosas extrañas, ¿por qué no esto? En fin. Solo era una mera forma de pasar el rato a los lectores y para mí, a ver si tenía algo de tiempo- el cual no tengo- y me salió un truño.

Saludos.


	2. KintaroTomo

**Tabla objetos:** Cuchara de mover

**Pareja:** Tomoka- Kintaro- Tomoka

**Advertencias:** Ooc, pareja crac.

El agua hervía y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro cuando los spaggetti comenzaron a enternecerse y no se rompieron. Lo había conseguido. Acto seguido, se giró para continuar cortando más cebolla, pimiento y otros condimentos alimenticios para la comida.

Ese día había decidido hacer la mitad de un plato italiano y un poco de cena japonesa. Esperaba con muchas ansias que a él le gustara. Siempre tenía buena apetito y no necesitaba mucho más.

La idea le había llegado gracias a su mejor amiga. Sakuno, que solía cocinar grandes platos debido al estómago incansable de su marido. Pero ella había tenido suerte. Pese a que comía como una lima, no era nada comparable con Ryoma o el marido de Ann, Momoshiro.

Y es que precisamente, la frase de que se conquista a un hombre por su estómago, con ella tuvo significado.

Hacía seis años de eso. Tres que habían estado de novios y tres que llevaban casados.

Sucedió una tarde en que como siempre, despistada de ella como nadie, se había decidido a hacerle una gran comilona a Ryoma. Estaba dispuesta a que se comiera su comida y enamorarlo así. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, se encontró a la feliz pareja compartiendo un trozo de bocadillo, en un rincón donde nadie que los buscara los encontraría.

Se le había congelado el corazón. Primero, porque Sakuno no le había contado nada de aquel extraño romance y segundo… porque era él.

Ruborizada por la vergüenza, dolorida por la "traición" y asqueada de sí misma por no darse cuenta y haber herido tanto a Sakuno inconscientemente, puso rumbo hasta una de las pistas, sin darse cuenta que terminó con el equipo equivocado. Si al menos se hubiera encontrado con Kaidoh o Eiji, seguro que tendría más posibilidades de salir con vida, pero no se fiaba de los demás equipos, especialmente, teniendo en cuenta el ímpetu con el que había animado a su propio equipo.

Sin embargo, un joven pelirrojo se interpuso en su camino, olisqueándola cual animal antes de recibir un capón por parte de hombre que llevaba las manos y parte de los brazos vendados. Lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que tendría lepra y accidentalmente, dio un paso atrás, aterrada.

Pero el chico, Shiraishi, dio un paso atrás y se disculpó con ella por el comportamiento de su joven amigo. Ella no le dio importancia y sonriendo falsamente, intentó huir igualmente. Pero un ruido- bastante normal y característico del hambre- la detuvo. Parpadeó, mirando directamente al vientre del pelirrojo, que se quejaba sin cesar por tener hambre y alegaba que ella olía delicioso.

Entonces, pensó en toda la comida que había hecho y en la lástima que le daría perderla con personas como sus dos hermanos menores o tirarla a la basura. Así que, con su acostumbrado empuje, tiró de la mano del chico y se encaminó hasta un trozo de césped, abriendo las fiambreras y preparando el pequeño picnic al que terminó uniéndose todo el equipo de shitenhouji.

Y sin darse cuenta, toda la comida terminó desapareciendo. El chico, rozándose la barriga, totalmente lleno, reía escandalosamente y se la palmeaba, felicitándola sin cesar por tan deliciosa comida. Sin comprender por qué, terminó decidiendo que sería buena idea cocinar para alguien como él. Y así lo hizo. Hasta terminó yendo a los partidos de ese equipo siempre que podía, llevándoles algo que comer.

Mas cuando se quiso dar cuenta de que estaba enamorada de un chico que vivía demasiado lejos como para perpetuar la relación, se derrumbó, confesándoselo todo y llorando a lágrima viva. Kintaro Tooyama le había sonreído como únicamente él sabía hacer y tomado entre sus brazos para besarla sin previo aviso. Después, parpadeando confuso, le preguntó si no era eso lo que debía de hacer. Ella terminó riéndose de la inocencia del pelirrojo y afirmó, volviendo a besarle.

Si su amor era correspondido, ¿qué podía haber de malo? Y no hubo nada malo. Tres años de relación y después, se casaron. Ahora llevaba tres años siendo la mujer de Tooyama Kintaro y era feliz. Él seguía comiéndose su comida sin detener sus elogios y disfrutaba de estar juntos. Siempre que le preguntaba qué le había atraído de ella, él contestaba con tanta inocencia y sinceridad que no podía enfadarse.

—Pues, ¡tu delicioso olor a comida! Eso, eso.

Entonces, reía y femeninamente, se retiraba para tomar un baño y regresar con él, haciendo las mayores peripecias sexuales que conociera para hacerle llegar a la cúspide. Entonces, cambiaba de parecer y aseguraba que era por eso por lo que la amaba.

Y bajo el yugo de su orgullo, él terminó cogiéndole demasiado gusto al sexo. Aunque ella jamás le negaría que no, exceptuando ciertos días que toda mujer tienen. Pero precisamente, ese día ese problema ya no existía y se moría de ganas por sentir a su marido entre sus piernas.

La puerta de la entrada se dejó escuchar y cómo se quitaba rápidamente los zapatos para correr en su búsqueda. Entonces, los spaggetti se estaban ya escurriendo y el sofrito terminado. Antes si quiera de las manos se posaran en su caderas, cogió la cuchara de mover y la interpuso entre él y ella. Kintaro parpadeó, sorprendido e hizo un puchero.

—Me dijiste que hoy se podía— defendió.

—Lo sé— reconoció y lo observó de arriba abajo.

Olía a limpio. Probablemente se habría duchado en las canchas de tenis. Todavía tenía parte de los cabellos mojados y le caían sobre el rostro. Sus ojos entrecerrados y la boca entre abierta, siendo humedecida por una indecorosa lengua. Sonrió, deslizando su mirada por el vientre del hombre, cubierto por su camiseta. Estaba en muy buena forma y eso se notaba por completo en su cuerpo, desde luego, cada vez que lo veía se excitaba. Bajó un poco más la mirada y encontró resaltante el bulto de su entrepierna. Orgullosa, jadeó y entrecerró los ojos. Probablemente, Tooyama se habría excitado mientras imaginaba qué hacerle.

—La comida estará lista enseguida— anunció. Solo tengo que ponerles el tomate y podrás comer.

Levantó la mirada hacia su rostro, encontrándoselo contraído ligeramente el en el puchero. Negando con la cabeza. Él quería sexo ahora y ya. No quería esperar a comer y eso significaba que había comido algo fuera. Algo que lo había llenado.

Insistente, él había llevado una mano hasta su seno izquierdo, palpándolo con los dedos hasta que quedó apresado en su mano. Ella lo golpeó con la cuchara haciendo que retirase la mano. Lo miró agresiva.

—Has comido fuera.

—Nada de nada— aseguró él acariciándose la mano golpeada.

Parecía un cachorro mimado que realmente quería lo que deseaba. Sonrió de nuevo, dejando la cuchara sobre la mesa y apagó el fuego encendido. Girándose, se subió sobre el pollo hornilla, cogiendo un espagueti y llevándoselo a la boca. A Tooyama le brillaron los ojos y tal y como esperaba, se lanzó contra ella, atrapando el otro extremo del espagueti, mordiéndolo hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Tragaron rápidamente y dejándose llevar por la presión de la pasión, volvieron a besarse. Kintaro rozó su excitación contra ella, suplicándole que no le detuviera y ella, consciente de las ganas en que se había comido aquel trocito de espagueti, decidió que era mejor dejar su arma predilecta para esas ocasiones, en el lugar en el que se encontraba.

**n/a**

Bien, otro one-shot de la tabla objetos. Esta vez un Tomokintomo. Que me apetecía y se vino a mi cabeza al leer lo de la cuchara de mover, una gran arma para defenderse.

Saludos y gracias por sus rw :3


	3. Hucha de cerdito

**Tabla objetos:** Hucha de cerdito

**Pareja:** Horio- Sakuno, Sakuno-Ryoma-Sakuno, Tomo-Horio.

**Advertencias:** Ooc.

La fecha estaba marcada en su calendario con un círculo. Porque era un día especial y porque se trataba de ella. Y porque ya era hora de darse un capricho tras tanto tiempo de estar observándola.

Y es que esa tímida muchachita realmente era agradable de tener a su lado, no como su gritona amiga. Ugh, cada vez que pensaba en Osakada Tomoka se le removía el estomago sin remedio.

Pero Ryuzaki Sakuno era otra cosa. Una maravilla de la naturaleza de las mujeres que ya no quedaban. Y tras muchos días a su lado, ese sentimiento terminó llegando.

Tras haber ahorrado lo suficiente para ese día tan emblemático como era san Valentín, decidió comprar un regalo con sus ahorros. Miró de reojo su hucha de cerdito y sonrió orgulloso. Unos pendientes en forma de corazón de color granate. Seguro que le quedarían bien con sus ojos castaños- porque no, no eran carmesí-. Estaba seguro de que el rojo le quedaría muy bien.

Así pues, metió con sumo cuidado el objeto en la mochila y acaricio a su hucha antes de marcharse, como agradecimiento por haber atesorado el suficiente dinero como para poder complacer a su futura novia. Pronto, tendría que volver a rellenarle de grandes cantidades para poder mantener una relación estable. Porque como su padre decía: Las novias costaban mucho hasta que no estaban en casa y con un anillo.

Sabía que Sakuno no sería así. Era tan dulce e incapaz de pedir algo demasiado caro. No como esa bocazas que siempre estaba demandando a diestro y siniestro.

Así pues, se echó por encima la chaqueta de titular y salió en busca de su joven amada nada más poner un pie en Seigaku. Su búsqueda se vio frustrada todas y cada una de las veces por culpa de la gritona mejor amiga de su futura novia. Ya tendría que hablar con ella y dejarle claro que solo podían existir dos gritones en su vida.

— ¿Has visto a Ryuzaki? — Preguntó a un compañero de clase— necesito encontrarla.

—Ah, ha salido corriendo nada más sonar la campana. Creo que iba hacia las pistas. Buena suerte encontrándola. Es tan indecisa y se suele perder con facilidad, así que, cuidado, igual te la cruzas— aconsejó el chico.

Asintió, sonriendo con nerviosismo y encaminándose hacia el lugar. Era imposible que se perdiera. Si había ido a las canchas era única y exclusivamente para ir a buscarle a él. Su encuentro estaba predestinado.

Y vaya si así fue. Caminó entre la arboleda porque ocasionalmente la había visto quedarse dormida debajo de alguno de los árboles mientras estudiaba y a la vez, curioseaba las pistas de tenis.

Pero no llegó a tiempo de llegar si quiera al cemento del suelo cuando vio algo desconcertante.

¡Echizen y Ryuzaki!

Aquel sujeto… desde que había regresado de América no cesaba de verle rodeado de más chicas que antes. Pero siempre había creído que Ryuzaki no se acercaba a él por lo mismo, que ella no sería como las demás, que no sería como Osakada…

Pero ahí estaba, entregándole una cajita diminuta con cinta dorada en forma de corazón. Y Echizen la tomaba con un seco y frio gracias y… y después… después… ah, dios… ¿Eso era un beso? No, podía ser un simple roce torpe sin querer en la mejilla que hubiera terminado por pura casualidad en los labios de la castaña, ¿Verdad? Pero… pero… ¿por qué diablos Echizen la cogía de la cintura y la apegaba contra él? ¿Un abrazo de recompensa y agradecimiento? Sí, seguro. Aunque sus labios parecían haberse pegado y no soltarse… ¿Tendría complejo de chupón?

_Imbécil. _

Presintió que en algún lugar entre aquellas calles, llegando a una casa, en una habitación rodeada de libros de tenis y revistas, una hucha se rompía en mil pedazos, vacía y solitaria. Rota igualmente que su estúpido y desafortunado sueño de amor.

—Vaya, ¿los has visto? — Exclamó una voz a su lado— Ryoma y Sakuno finalmente dieron su segundo paso. ¿Qué pasa, ceja dos? — Insultó— ¿Tienes celos, eh, eh? Venga, bocazas, suéltalo.

Ahg, de verdad que le irritaba aquella molesta chica. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y lagrimeando, lanzó el paquete con los pendientes contra la pesada de Osakada, marchándose a lágrima viva e ignorando el sonrojo que se formó en las mejillas de la siempre molesta chica.

Ahora, tendría que comprar una nueva hucha… de cerdito, por supuesto.

--

Bien, nuevo one-shot de ésta tabla. Nada más leerla, se me vino esto a la mente. Igual no es lo que esperaban, pero me resultó divertido. Horio enamorado de Sakuno pero teniendo presente a Tomoka y sin darse cuenta de que esta molesta por algo.

Realmente me gustó…

En fin, me voy :3


	4. Cepillo del pelo SakuMomo

**Tabla objetos:** Cepillo de pelo

**Pareja:** Sakuno y Momoshiro

**Advertencias:** Ooc.

Cuando dormías en una casa nueva, tras un tremendo shock como el haber sido acosada por algo o simplemente, porque sufrías de pesadillas que usualmente parecían tan reales como la vida misma, era posible que buscara el refugio de alguien con quien te sintieras segura. Pero existía también contra puntos a esta ayuda. Siempre solía ser la persona que te ayudaba quien podría sufrir un arrebato tuyo sin querer.

Especialmente, si repentinamente te metes de lleno en la pesadilla y uno de tus mejores amigos entra en plena noche- tras la pesadilla- con intenciones de ayudarte. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue coger algo y lanzárselo.

La exclamación de dolor no tardó en ser escuchada y cuando encendió la luz de un manotazo, se lo encontró con la mano izquierda sobre la cama y mirando con el ojo libre el cepillo del pelo que había utilizado como arma. Takeshi la miró acusadoramente.

—A ver cómo arreglas esto. Porque cuando desgracias a alguien, te tienes que casar con él.

Ella avanzó hasta él, sin saber bien si estaría salvo el ojo o no, pero terminó respondiendo.

—Momo-senpai, témeme que tendré que casarme contigo.

--

Lo sé, una completa cutrada, pero es lo que hay. Nos vemos.


	5. Gafas nanakotezuka

**Tabla objetos:** Gafas

**Pareja:** Tezuka Nanako

**Advertencias:** Ooc.

Maldita costumbre.

Siempre igual. La misma monotonía. El mismo círculo de acciones.

Y todo porque había sido o muy bien educado o porque era un completo gilipollas.

Cuando se veían simplemente movía la cabeza como saludo y se la quedaba mirando. Ella pensaba siempre que le iba a preguntar algo o incluso "hacer", cosa que no habría estado mal ni de más. No obstante, él se volvía y comenzaban a caminar donde fuera que hubieran quedado.

La cita siempre se llevaba del mismo modo: Cine, hamburguesas, paseo por el parque, merienda y finalmente, cena en un hotel donde se quedarían hasta las doce de la noche.

Y en la habitación ya era otro tema más distinto. Siempre era ella la que tenía que tomar la decisión de cuando empezar y enseñarle dónde debía de poner las manos. Hacer que la besara y que decidiera que la herramienta entre sus piernas era originalmente para darle placer no para que le doliera únicamente.

Y después… Oh, sí. La rutina.

Cogía su ropa interior y la guardaba en una bolsa de plástica que siempre parecía llevar. Se ponía los pantalones y luego la camisa. Después la chaqueta del traje, encendía un cigarrillo y esperaba a que ella dejara de fingir que estaba durmiendo para que él la despertara. Se miraban por un instante. El cigarrillo se tiraba pulcramente al cenicero y después, se colocaba las gafas. Entonces, se acabó.

Se levantaba, dejaba la cuenta sobre la bandeja tras pagarla y se marchaba.

Nada más.

Ni un beso. Ni un abrazo… nada.

Ahg, comenzaba a odiar esas malditas gafas.

Aquello tenía que terminar y lo haría.

Para empezar, no irían ni al cine ni comerían hamburguesas. Nada de un paseo por el parque.

Fueron al acuario y comieron en él. No daba tiempo a ver todo y era demasiado gasto salir para volver a entrar. Y nada de ir como dos desconocidos. Era un lugar oscuro, así que irían tomados de las manos para no perderse. Y la verdad, es que fue divertido, porque consiguió tener una conversación divertida, o si eso se podía pensar cuando descubrieron el parecido de una morena con la abuela de la mujer de su primo menor.

Después, cuando salieron, se reunieron en un Karaoke. Fue divertido oírle cantar y sinceramente, no lo hacía mal aunque fuera a desgana. Aunque le vio emocionado cuando decidió cantar ella.

Y esta vez, para finalizar, la cena sería en la habitación, pero antes, tendría algo más que palabras. Le tentó a que la tocara y utilizó uno de aquellos juegos eróticos hasta el punto de hacer que la deseara con locura y explotara la pasión sexual en él.

Entonces, se demandó la comida y cenaron juntos, acostados desnudos en la cama. Y finalmente, cuando dio la hora de marcharse, se tensó.

Él comenzó su ritual. Pero no le permitió continuar. Asiéndolo del brazo, lo retuvo. Tezuka arqueó una ceja, sorprendido.

—Sigues sin darte cuenta, ¿verdad? — preguntó—. Hay cosas que hemos de cambiar de esta relación. Por ejemplo….

Levantó la mirada suplicante hacia él.

—Bésame antes de irte.

—No te gusta el tabaco— respondió, aturdido.

—Eso, deja que sea yo quien lo decida— aconsejó, sonriéndole—. Vamos, bésame.

Pero él no lo hizo, desviando la mirada hacia otra parte. Nanako comprendió en seguida.

—Crees que si me vuelves a besar, no podrás irte, ¿verdad?

Tezuka asintió,

—Oh, comprendo. Entonces… no te vayas.

Pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de él, acomodándose a horcajadas. Tezuka tembló furiosamente cuando le besó y rápidamente algo impulsó entre sus piernas. Sonrió.

—Buen chico.

Estiró de las gafas con cuidado, dejándolas sobre la mesilla de noche. Acababa de ganarle un punto y pensaba ganarle muchos más. Solo había que cambiar un poco las reglas del juego.

—

—

**n/a**

Otro más. Vamos avanzando. Lo prometido es deuda.


	6. Cama Ryogatomo

**Tabla objetos:** Cama

**Pareja:** Ryoga-Tomoka

**Advertencias:** Ooc, pareja crac.

El mueble crujió ruidosamente ante el ultimo embiste de su cuerpo. La tensión de sus músculos y su mente dispersa, volando hasta el más recóndito rincón del placer. Cayendo pesadamente de costado, salió de ella para darle la espalda. Si bien esos momentos de libertar eran completamente maravillosos, después se sentía horriblemente mal. Como siempre.

Era una costumbre insana porque necesitaría los momentos de liberación sexual que cualquier otro hombre y que le obligaban a tener que engatusar a alguna hembra con la que satisfacerse. Lo único que lograba ese hecho es que él se sintiera como el peor hombre de mundo y que ellas terminaran sintiéndose usadas y heridas. Lo cual terminaba provocándole más problemas.

Hasta que la conoció. Ella se mostro satisfecha con él, sonrió y extendió sus encantos como respuesta a su invitación sexual. Terminaron teniendo sexo por primera vez en el cuarto de baño de un bar y después, no volvieron a verse hasta una nueva salida necesaria. Ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para volverse a encontrarse con él.

Y así, sucesivamente, fue pasando el tiempo. Hasta que una de aquellas noches, olvidaron los lavabos, las partes traseras de un coche, el césped mismo o las paredes de unos callejones. La llevó hasta su departamento y le ofreció el único lugar donde nunca había llevado a una mujer con seriedad. Ella no dijo nada. Se le entrego ávidamente, centrada en el sexo y nada más.

Pero así como él continuaba siendo arisco, innecesario en las caricias o un abrazo después del sexo, ella comenzó a alargar las horas de quedarse hasta marcharse por la mañana, incluso después de desayunar. Se abrazaba a él necesariamente tras el acto y sollozaba ligeramente. Se adentraba con él en la ducha, calentándolo hasta volver a meterlo dentro de las sabanas.

Y así, su cama comenzó a ser compartida. El mismo mueble que crujía bajo sus cuerpos cuando hacían el amor. El mismo mueble que compartía sus noches.

—Ryoga…—nombró, buscándole a tientas entre las sábanas, enrollando sus piernas con las de él—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— deseo, palmeándole el dorso de la mano—, Tomoka.

De algún modo, no logró evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo duraría aquello. Hasta qué momento podría fingir que cuando ella desaparecía de su casa se notaba la falta. Que le gustaría girarse en mitad de la noche y apretarla contra su cuerpo…

Por ahora, realmente, lo único que compartirían serían una simple cama.


	7. Ataúd kiriann

**Tabla objetos:** Ataúd

**Pareja:** Kirihara-Ann (Momoshiro)

**Advertencias:** Ooc, pareja crac.

—No puedo entender por qué tenemos que hacer una excursión y encontrarnos con ellos— gruñó la rubia cruzando los brazos y apoyando las manos en los codos—. Es irritante. Rikkaidai.

Y entre ellos, el pequeño monstruo de ojos verdes y cabellos revoltosos que rápidamente se percató de su presencia.

—Ah, la de los ojos azules del Fudomine— señaló acercándose a zancadas con las manos en los bolsillos, alejándose de su grupo de estudio. Ann frunció el ceño y movió una mano para espantarlo, pero él continuó acercándose.

—Podrías recordarme por otra cosa— opinó cuando lo tuvo casi encima y retrocedió hacia atrás.

—Como por ejemplo "la hermana menor de Tachibana" — picó el moreno. Ann apretó al instante los labios.

El recuerdo de Momoshiro fue aplastante. Como una patata hervida que es fácil de romper. Desde que lo había conocido el chico de Seigaku no cesaba de llamarla de esa manera, irritándola y todo lo que fuera necesario que la calentara para terminar gritándole, discutiendo y posiblemente, volviendo a hacer lo de la última vez.

Pero, ey, fueron solo besos, ¿no? Y después ambos terminaron yéndose a sus casas sin decirse nada, con el aura ennegrecida y la culpa encima.

No obstante, Kirihara no podía saber nada de eso…

—Haz lo que quieras— zanjó, dándole la espalda y entrando en la siguiente sala. Su grupo se había alejado demasiado y precisamente, la sala que tocaba ver no era demasiado agradable: La sala del terror—. Oh, mierda.

Kirihara caminaba junto a ella, tan cerca, que ambos chocaron cuando ella se detuvo al notar su calor. No es que fuera desagradable, es que la ponía nerviosa tenerle tan cerca. Kirihara dio un respingo y saltó hacia atrás. Su rostro estaba pálido y miraba a su alrededor como si algo fuera capaz de atacarles en cualquier momento.

—Oye— tartamudeó— ¿tienes miedo de estas cosas?

Akaya la miró como si de un mismo fantasma se tratara, moviéndose nervioso por la sala, poniendo poses nerviosas.

—¡No, para nada! — hasta que tropezó y alargó las manos hacia ella.

Ann fue arrastrada con él y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el sonido de algo cerrarse tras ella la empujó más contra el muchacho. Y, oh, joder, sus cuerpos no es que tuvieran mucha intimidad.

—Esto es demasiado estrecho— protestó él golpeando con las manos los costados.

—No fastidies— gruñó y sintió el tacto de la sedosa tela a su alrededor—. Oh, por Dios… que no sea lo que creo que es…

—¿Qué… es? — susurró el joven. Su voz con una pizca de temor. Ann tuvo que hacer el mayor esfuerzo para controlarse y no soltarle una barbaridad.

Al fin y al cabo, estaban ahí por culpa de él.

—Un ataúd. Había uno. Y me da a mí que has caído dentro.

—Hemos— corrigió Kirihara suspirando—. Al menos, se puede respirar.

—Creo que está preparado. En teoría tendría que haber alguien dentro para asustar y tiene respiraderos— bufó, algo aliviada—. Ahora solo nos queda esperar que nos saquen de aquí, por supuesto. Aunque podría intentar algo…

Pero aquello conllevaba notar todavía más el cuerpo del chico, usarlo de apoyo y empujar con su trasero la tapa y rezar porque hubiera suerte. No obstante, al segundo intento, Kirihara exclamó y se detuvo.

—Mejor que no lo intentes más— siseó. Ann parpadeó.

—Tengo que intentar sacarnos de aquí. Tus manos están atrapadas— y vaya que lo sabía. Las sentía contra abdomen, planas, moviéndose de vez en cuando para desentumecer—, y…

—Sí, maldición, pero lo único que estás consiguiendo es ponerme "feliz". Y soy demasiado joven para esas cosas con una chica. Menos contigo…— refunfuñó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Ann sintió que la ofensa se le clavaba hasta lo más hondo. ¿Tan horrible era? Demonios, si hasta Momoshiro había huido tras los besos, normal que fuera un monstruo. Pero que alguien como Kirihara se lo dijera cuando él mismo era un "monstruo"… era… irritante.

—… en un ataúd.

—¿Qué? — Su voz casi fue un sollozo y cuando le escuchó chasquear la lengua fue divertido—. ¿Qué pasa conmigo en un ataúd?

—No lo diré de nuevo— replicó algo avergonzado—, déjame sacar las manos, empujaré la tapadera y… — pero al instante en que el dorso de su mano rozó la parte baja de sus senos se detuvo—. Mejor no….

Pese a la oscuridad logró ver la piel rojiza.

—Oye… no estarás convirtiéndote, ¿verdad? — expresó asustada. Él gruñó.

—No. Solo no te muevas más, joder… — y luego añadió entre dientes—. Como Papá Noel no me deje un regalo éste año…

Ann rompió a reír. Parecía mentira que el hombre de las dos personalidades fuera capaz de creer en un ser creado para la imaginación de los niños. Pese a la edad que tenían, él tenía instintos de hombre, pero pensaba incluso infantilmente en medio de ese momento.

Ann cerró los ojos y recostó la cabeza contra el hombro masculino. Sintió la mejilla de Kirihara contra la suya y su aliento contra el hombro. Sus senos se aplastaban contra el torso masculino y las manos continuaban ceñidas entre ellos. Sus caderas, no obstante, habían encajado y sentía la forma del sexo masculino contra ella. Y era una sensación completamente extraña.

—Oye— le escuchó hablar—, Momoshiro y tú…

—No hay nada— se apresuró a aclarar—. Él solo me ve como la hermana pequeña de un rival, nada más.

—Es tonto— protestó él siseando y un rugido ronroneó en su pecho—. Olvídale.

Ella sonrió y aspiró suavemente el aroma masculino. Olía a champú y alguna clase de colonia o desodorante. Por un instante, pensó que no era malo si pudiera oler aquel aroma más veces.

La puerta crujió tras ellos y una voz se escuchó de forma distraída para que alguien gritara. Una mujer vestida de vampiro los miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Habéis escogido el ataúd equivocado para retozar, muchachos— regañó tirando de Ann para ayudarla a salir. Kirihara salió tras ella y fulminó con la mirada a la mujer.

—Un ataúd no es para follar— replicó, tomando a Ann de la mano— vamos, hay sitios mejores como una cama.

Y Ann, aunque le dio un pescozón, comprendió que el chico lo había dicho con toda la inocencia del mundo.


	8. Martillo anmomo

**Tabla objetos:** Martillo.

**Pareja:** Ann-Momo.

**Advertencias:** Ooc,.

El rugido llegó desde el salón. Ella cerró un ojo y estiró los labios, mostrando los dientes. Sabía qué había pasado. Y desde luego, no podía culparle por la larga retaría de palabrotas que siguieron al ruido sordo y luego, el sonido de una ventosa, indicando que se había llevado el dedo a la boca y lo mamaba con intenciones de calmar los espasmos del dolor.

Abrió la nevera y cogió el primer paquete del congelador que encontró y después avanzó hasta el salón. Lo vio maldecir con la mirada al martillo y luego, tensarse cuando la vio entrar, esperando seguramente que le regañara por soltar tal sarta de palabrotas delante del bebé. Pero ella tan solo le sonrió amablemente, le tomó la mano con cautela y…

Le plantó el congelado sin cuidado alguno sobre el dedo.

El gruñó entre los dientes y después la miró con algo de miedo, tragando saliva.

—Bueno, ya que el martillo no es tu amigo, llamaremos a alguien para que termine de montar la estantería por ti— dijo—. Desde luego, las tareas de la casa que los hombres hacen no es cosa para ti, Takeshi. Devuelve el martillo a la caja de herramientas y ponte a mirar la televisión antes de que te lesiones.

Luego, se dio la vuelta y regresó a la cocina. Esperó unos segundos y después, volvió a escuchar el martillo, esta vez con más ganas y a la par, más cuidado. Sonrió divertida.

No había nada mejor que herir el orgullo de un hombre para que trabajara en serio en la casa.

Quizás, Takeshi aprendiera a trabajar mejor en las labores del hogar. O al menos, a manejar mejor el martillo y no dañarse los dedos.


End file.
